


The Good Old Days

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Clint Black, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen, Mystery, New Student, Song: The Good Old Days, Twisting The Hellmouth, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Set to The Good Old Days by Clint Black. Snyder thinks he knows all about the students at Sunnydale High. But there is one student, who not only stands out from the crowd, but is a mystery, even to Snyder himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Old Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here’s a new Yu-Gi-Oh/Buffy crossover oneshot I cooked up while I was listening to “The Good Old Days” and other songs by Clint Black. They are such great songs, and very well-written, too. I also highly recommend them as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The lyrics to The Good Old Days by Clint Black belong with their respective owners. I own the oneshots, songfics, poems and stories I think up.

The Good Old Days

_He still likes the bar room’s dim-lit, smoky atmosphere_  
_The different kinds of perfume, conversations he overhears_  
_He’s just one of many winding down or winding up the night_  
_The only way he knows to let loose is to hold on tight_

_Chorus:_  
_And he’ll never lose that hold_  
_He’ll never change his ways_  
_The good times won’t grow old_  
_These are the good old days_

_He’s got no broken romance that sent him wondering way back when_  
_He carries the torch for no one, that’s the way it’s always been_  
_He’s just one of the chosen few who won’t push or tow the line_  
_He knows he’d only lose his heart, but he’d never lose his mind_

_No, he’ll never lose that hold_  
_He’ll never change his ways_  
_The good times won’t grow old_  
_These are the good old days_

_No, he’ll never lose that hold_  
_He’ll never change his ways_  
_The good times won’t grow old_  
_These are the good old days_

_These are the good old days_  
~Clint Black, **The Good Old Days**

There was something — or rather, **someone** — that Principal Snyder couldn’t figure out.

However, it wasn’t Buffy Summers. Or Alexander Harris. Or Cordelia Chase. Or Daniel “Oz” Osborne, Willow Rosenberg, or even Rupert Giles. He knew them all to a fault. He had them all figured out — or, at least he thought he did.

But this was one person who was an enigma to not just Snyder, but also all the other teachers and students.

The one person he couldn’t figure out at Sunnydale High had brown locks the color of chocolate and eyes that resembled frozen ice and were the color of the sky on a bright summer day.

This person who remained a mystery to Snyder also usually came to school wearing trenchcoats in colors of either purple or white.

This reminded Snyder of something. _Hey, before the school shooting on April 20, 1999, Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold would often wear trenchcoats in the color of black, and they usually called themselves the “Trenchcoat Mafia”._ If there ever was such a thing.

Another thing was that most students came to school by taking the bus or getting a ride from their friends or older siblings. However, this one student was different in how he arrived at school. He came to school... in a limo. And not just any limo, either. It was the long, black Lincoln kind of limo. The kind that famous celebs would ride in. The kind you can hear crunching along the gravel of the roads before you turn around and see it coming.

Then there was the way the students dressed. Some of the girls sometimes usually wore tank tops with patches of skin showing, which Snyder didn’t exactly take a fancy to. The others, he noticed, sometimes wore turtlenecks with a sweater over it, along with blue or black Levis. He kind of secretly liked that, as he thought they looked modest — or something along those lines.

However, this student had... different tastes when it came to clothes. He usually wore trenchcoats in colors of either purple or white (usually white most of the time). Today, he was wearing black slacks and a long-sleeved black shirt with a bit of a turtleneck. The belt had a beveled engraving with the letters of K and C. Did the letters K and C stand for some corporation that belonged to the student or something like that? Snyder wasn’t sure, and made a mental note to think about that later. For now, he decided to focus on this mystery.

The main piece the student had on was a large flowing purple colored trenchcoat with pronounced shoulders, wide arms, and long flowing bottom, as well as a pair of steel cuffs about the forearms. On the student’s feet were very high black boots with a slightly raised heel in the back.

Finally, to top it all off, Mystery Student would often be seen carrying what looked like a briefcase. It was silver in color, and Mystery Student would usually carry it with one hand. Snyder would often wonder what was inside the briefcase. It seemed to be as mysterious as the student himself.

Snyder knew it was time to talk to this mysterious student, whoever he was, and get some answers to this mystery that had been growling and nipping at his heels ever since he had started as Principal at this school, and ever since his predecessor, Robert Flutie, had been eaten alive. He had always sensed something about this student that — well, kind of **intrigued** him. Not just once, but usually some of the time.

Finally, as some of the students were leaving, Snyder walked up to the student, who was standing outside by the front door while watching all the others leave with a clear analytical gaze which Snyder had heard about all too well. He knew that now was his chance, and that he had to put it in just the right way as well. Plus he also noticed that the student was whispering something in Buffy’s ear, and then gave her a wink.

To Snyder’s surprise, Buffy smiled, nodded, and then said, “Thanks. I’m gonna need all the fortune I’m going to get.”

As Buffy then moved off, Snyder blinked in puzzlement, wondering what she meant.

“Principal Snyder, I presume?” said a voice.

Snyder looked up... and locked eyes with the mystery student. “Uh, yes,” he said, hopefully putting on his best front of “principal that enforces the rules and wants order in everything”. He took a deep breath, hoping to inject just the right amount of wonderment in his next words. “Who are you, sir?”

There. He’d said it. The four words that were just right for a male student, especially one that’s a mystery to others.

The student studied him for quite some time, registering what it was that Snyder wanted to know. Finally, he replied, “My name... is Seto Kaiba.”

One could’ve knocked Snyder over with a feather. He was so gosh-darn shocked at hearing that statement for the first time in his life.

 _Seto Kaiba?_ he thought. _What kind of a name is Seto Kaiba?_

While it did explain the mystery student’s identity, it also left out some more (to Snyder) important things, like why he came to school in a limo, why he wore those trenchcoats, and what was up with that mysterious briefcase he carried around.

Snyder blinked, confused still. He would never figure out the answers to those questions. In fact, he highly doubted Kaiba would tell him. As far as he knew, Kaiba liked to keep things very strictly secret and perfectly private.

~ **Finis**

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated. :)


End file.
